Fun with Upgrade
Fun with Upgrade is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot AB was chasing a robber as Upgrade. The robber rode a motorcycle into an alley. AB ran into the alley. The robber rode up some stairs and into some apartments. AB squeezed under the door and continued chasing the robber. The robber got away. "Time for an upgrade," said AB. The robber was about to ride out the door when a TV switched on. There was a hand on the screen. Then, the hand came out of the screen and grabbed the robber. The hand pulled the robber in the screen, got the money, and disappeared. The money appeared near AB, who was merged with a TV system in the apartment. "That was fun. And I'm going to have some more fun with Upgrade!" he said. Theme song! There was a montage with music of AB upgrading stuff and having fun with it, like upgrading a popcorn machine to make more than just popcorn, upgrading a printer into a 4D printer, upgrading a mechancal toothbrush to make it brush all parts of the body. AB entered a hospital and walked outside a room. He peeked into the room. "The baby's coming! It's about to come! It will pop any minute now!" said a woman. AB slipped under the door and merged with a machine connected to the woman. He upgraded it, and sent electric charges into the baby. The screen showed AB, then, it went back to the baby, who was born. "Awww! He looks so cute!" said the lady. "Thanks, mom. Finally. I've graudated from your stomach," said the baby. "You can talk?" asked the husband. "Of course I can talk. I'm human," said the baby. "But you were just born," said the lady. "Are you kidding? I was in your stomach for 6 months!" said the baby. AB laughed and jumped out a window. There was another montage. In a lab...... "We have finally created the 0292 5000," said a scientist. "Yeah. Let's celebrate the accomplishment with a feast at Taco King," said another scientist. The scientists left the lab and AB came in. He merged with the robot. "Hmmm. It won't work if they see me merged with it," said AB. AB slipped into a gap in the robot's head. He merged with a microchip. He changed the robot so that he looked like a human that slouched. AB walked out of the lab and went to some random person. "Hi. My name is Slumpback, but you can call me PCMSB," said AB. "What's PCMSB?" asked the person. "People Call Me Slumpback," answered AB. AB chuckled, turned around, and unmerged with the robot. Commercial break. He merged with a guitar, and upgraded it so that it played the sound of every instrument. He unmerged with it, and played it. There was another montage with the music playing. In a hotel....... A man was in an elevator. AB ran and merged with the elevator, and he upgraded it. The man went up in the elevator and ended up in a bigger elevator. He went up in that one and ended up in a bigger elevator. He kept going into bigger elevators. AB unmerged with it and chuckled and went home. A month later..... AB was still Upgrade. In town...... The talking baby ran down a long street and sang a song called I Am a Baby. I am a baby that can talk. I am a baby that can act. I am a baby that can walk. I am a baby that can chat. The baby got out a cell phone. Hello? No, they broke up yesterday. Well if you want them back together, walk to Samantha and say Derek was good. You should give him another chance. Cause if you don't, a baby'' can hang you by your underpants''.' The baby put the cell phone away. ''I am a baby that can sing. I am a baby that can drive. I am a baby that can swing. I am a baby that can dive. The robot walked around. "I'm Slumpback. Call me PCMSB. People Call Me Slumpback. I'm Slumpback. Call me PCMSB. People Call Me Slumpback," said the robot. Through a tall hotel window, people could see the man that kept going into big elevators. Then, everything that AB upgraded came down the street. Everyone laughed and laughed and laughed. At AB's house...... AB was trying to read, but the laughter was disturbing him. It kept disturbing him. "Where is this laughter coming from?" asked AB. AB ran to the street and saw everything he upgraded. I am a baby that can run. I am a baby that can jump. I am a baby that makes puns. I am a baby, not a chump. "Alright, everyone. That's enough laughter," said AB. Everyone kept laughing anyways. AB tried to make everything not funny, but it wouldn't work. He merged with the popcorn machine and tried to make it normal, but couldn't. "I'm Upgrade, not Degrade," said AB. Everything that AB upgraded merged into one giant robot. AB shot lasers at the robot, but the robot kicked him. AB turned into Cannonbolt and rammed into the robot's leg. The robot kicked AB back. AB got in ball form and rolled at the robot's other leg. The robot lifted his leg, but not before, AB unballed. The robot lowered his leg, and AB balled up with the robot's leg in him. AB rolled and sent the robot flying into a house. The robot flew above AB and shot a net at him. "This should work," said AB. AB turned into Upgrade and slipped between a hole in the net. He stretched to the robot and merged with him, even though it was hard. He upgraded the robot and made a large button on him. AB unmerged with the robot and pressed the button. The robot fell apart, and everything became what it was before AB upgraded it. Except the baby. I am a baby that can write. I am a baby that can draw. I am a baby that can fight. A baby that follows all the laws. THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Baby *Man *Random People *Scientists *Robot Villains *Robber Aliens Used *Upgradex2 *Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:AA Episodes Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:Ben 10